Lincoln and his Angeloids
by BrokenLoud
Summary: When Lincoln wants more in his life than being treated like a toy instead of a human being he meets a Angel from the sky and is now her Master. How will Lincoln keep it a secret from everyone including his family. [Lincoln x Angeloid Harem]
1. A girl from the sky? I'm your Master?

" _ **..." is Angeloid speaking**_

" **..." is Lincoln/People speaking**

' **...' are thoughts**

 **Author's Notes: I don't own Loud House nor Heaven's Lost Property**

Lincoln was outside in the forest alone since his family are out camping. He decided to have fun alone looking at the sky looking at the bright starry night sky. He sighed to himself "What am I good at?" Frankly he just wants to be alone to with himself.

Frankly his sisters sans Lily were brothering him trying for him to figure out what he is good as he is trying to figure out what he is good at. He sighed to himself as he sees a shooting star "I wish for something fun that can happen to my life while I'm being treated like a toy, a pawn and frankly I just want to have someone by my side." He had being also be pressured one day last week while Bobby and Lori were out on a date they had to drag along Ronnie and Lincoln out with them frankly Lincoln has no love for Ronnie after all they are just friends. He felt like something was wrong as he looked at the explosion that happened in front of him. A large crater as pieces of stone started to rain down from a black portal. He walks towards the crater as he sees something that he wasn't expecting. It's a girl but why does she have wings?!

The girl in the crater has pink hair, large pink wings and her outfit seems to be exposing her chest a lot as he slides down the crater as he helps the girl up trying to see if he can get her out before.. He looked up at the pieces of stone were falling from a portal. "Someone please save me." He closed his eyes as he felt that it never came he looked around as he sees that he is in the air. He looked behind him to see the girl saving him. The girl now that he has a good look at her face seeing her eyes that are emerald green, her face is like those dolls that can't show emotions. Her wings were beautiful pink. _"Beginning imprinting process"_ her collar that had pieces of chain as it glowed blue creating chain out of thin air as the chain is then wrapped around Lincoln's left hand. He looked at the girl _"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am a pet class Angleoid. I am type Alpha Ikaros. My purpose is to obey every orders from my Master. You are my Master."_


	2. Alone with the Angel Meet Bully & Jerk

**_"..." is Angeloids speaking_**

 ** _'...' are thoughts_**

 _ **"..." are characters speaking.**_

Lincoln stood across from Ikaros who had just called him Master, so he started thinking to himself _'Ok, I have a girl with wings with me, she called me Master and she fell from the sky. I wonder where she came from but how am I going to hide her from my Family? Plus if Lisa sees her she will try to experiment on her.'_ He rubbed his hair still trying to figure out on what to do until he sees Ikaros moving closer to him giving a view of her 88 cm bust. He blushes crimson.

 _"Master please give me a command give me any order that will please you. Anything you desire." Ikaros spoke while getting closer to her new Master._

Lincoln doesn't know what he's feeling right now as he slowly stands up. 'Ikaros I think we should get to the campsite here. I'll lead you there." Lincoln lead Ikaros from the forest back to the trail that lead him to the campsite where his family should be there well I guess he was wrong. Vanzilla isn't at the campsite anymore. "Great they forgot about me. Well it isn't the first time." Lincoln looked at Ikaros and got a idea. "Ikaros can you fly me home?"

 _Ikaros heard her Master the first time as he said they forgot him again. Why would they forget her Master? Ikaros looked at her Master "Yes Master I think I can fly us home." Her first order from her Master._

Lincoln smiled as he is hugged from behind as Ikaros jumped into the air and flapped her wings leaving the camp site following a long road leading to a place called Royal Woods. Thinking to himself _'Almost there.'_ He smiled enjoying the cool breeze as the wind hits his face enjoying the once quiet of nature and now hears the sound of cars and people speaking out loud.

 _Ikaros lands outside of a barely stable house. she tilts her head as she legs go as her Master runs towards the door as she follows._

Lincoln grabbed the door but accidental breaks the door handle "Great I remember why they never fixed this door." he noticed Ikaros behind him 'Ikaros what are you.." _Ikaros knocked on the door twice gently as the door came off its hinges._ Lincoln eyes widened thinking to himself _'How strong is Ikaros and this is just because she knocked on the door gently.'_

 _"Master shall we go inside?" Ikaros spoke as she followed her Master inside the house._

Unknown to them that the rest of the family woke up as Lori and Lynn heads downstairs to see Lincoln with this girl with wings and oh god that chest size.

 _ **To be continued in the next chapter.**_


	3. Protect Master Don't hurt him!

Lincoln stood across from Lori and Lynn, Ikaors still behind him "Oh hey there guys how are you doing?"

Lori was the next one to speak "You little brat do you have any idea what time it is and whose this chick with you?" Lori was pissed as she awoke from a dream where she married Bobby and lived on a island alone.

 _"I am Ikaros." Ikaros spoke calmly wondering why is this girl angry._

"Whatever you got to leave now." Lori spoke walking towards Lincoln about to actually do what she threaten him to do if he EVER go into her room, well it's Leni's room too but that doesn't matter. Lynn however decided that she is just going to watch Lincoln gets his butt kicked.

Lincoln awaited Lori to turn him into a human pretzel but it never came as Lori scream feeling her right texting hand breaking in half. Lynn rushes to help Lori but instead her left hand being broken as well.

 _"Why were you going to hurt my Master? I want answer on why you were going to hurt my Master." Ikaros spoke her emerald eyes turned crimson red. Her outfit glowed sending anything around her besides her Master back as the windows break because of the television going threw the couch and chairs going to the wall and into the kitchen._ Lori and Lynn scream in pain their hands that Ikaros is holding she is breaking their hands.

"Ikaros stop." Lincoln spoke. "Let's just go to my room and gets some sleep." he looks at Lori and Lynn grabbing their broken hands. "Next item treat me like a equal human being than your slave."


	4. Morning with Ikaros

Lincoln awoke at 5:45 A.M. he looked across from him seeing Ikaros moving closer to him giving a view of her 88 cm bust. He blushes crimson.

 _"Good Morning Master." Ikaros spoke as she gotten closer to her Master due to the small space in his room. "Do you have a order for me Master? Give me any order that will please you."_

"Anything right Ikaros?" Lincoln looked at Ikaros a bit blushing.

 _"Yes." Ikaros spoke looking at her Master curious why her Master's face is red. "Master why are you red? Are you sick Master?"_

"I'm fine Ikaros." Lincoln looked at Ikaros's face. "Your-your" He was a bit distracted by her chest as he quickly looks away.

 _"My what?" Ikaros a bit curious at her Master._

"How about a bunch of cash?" He looked away as he moved near the desk in his room. Thinking to himself _'What was that feeling in me? I think I'm experiencing puberty early. Maybe?'_ As he started to think to himself until he heard Ikaros speaking.

 _"You wish for a form of currency correct? Would $1,000,000.00 be enough Master?" Ikaros spoke as Lincoln turn around to face her._

"Yeah. If I had that much money I would keep it all to myself." Lincoln spoke.

 _"Yes Master. Beginning transport." Ikaros held a strange card as it glowed then in a bright flash created a calculator that has pink wings on it. She pressed some buttons on it as it made a small 'ding' sound._

Suddenly money falls on top of Lincoln in stacks of hundred dollars landed on top of Lincoln's body covering his chest. He reaches for one of the bills tied together as it felt real and even looked real. His eyes widened as he grabbed the new card from Ikaros. "Let me see that."

 _"The card is a simple teleportation device as it gathers materials from the Synapse to create the item/item requested." Ikaros spoke looking at her Master._

"A safe that can only be open by both Ikaros and Myself please." Lincoln spoke as the card creates a flash making a white safe outline with some black symbols on each side of the safe as at the small door that has a strange pink glow as Lincoln placed his hand on the pink glow as Ikaros does the same as the small door opens as Lincoln puts the money inside of it the safe closing it shut. "Ikaros I'm going to shower see you in a bit." Lincoln exits his room heading to the bathroom as he brushes his teeth then gets in the shower to clean his body humming alone to a song that he had heard from a show that was made in Japan. He heads to his room stopping quickly to look at **'us'** "You might be thinking Lincoln how will you hide this person from your family, frankly I will introduce you all to Ikaros in a few but first I got to get dress. A little privacy please?" About at 6:30 A.M. Lincoln was fully dress as his family woke up to do their morning ritual as Lincoln points to 'us' "Guys this is Ikaros. Ikaros these are the people that I have know since I first introduce them to my family." A loud scream was heard from the hallway "Have a conversation with her while I go see what is currently happening"

(Lincoln is basically breaking the 4th wall yet again)

 **Author's Notes: Something different. Right now I will be focusing on the other stories like I should frankly I have been getting multiple requests for Lincoln Reacts. I will do The Marvel Infinity War Trailer soon.**


	5. Heading home with Ikaros

At Royal Woods Elementary class has begun for the students in Miss Johnson's class. The class was taking a surprise test on Divisions and multiplication. Lincoln was finishing up. He remembered the item that Ikaros gave him.

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _"Master here." Ikaros gives Lincoln a card yet it looked very different from the one he used for the safe. It looked white on one side with two wings almost spinning in a circle while the front was red mixed with orange/yellow. "This is one of the older models of the cards. This will grant your wants/desires."_**

 ** _Lincoln accepts the card. "Thanks Ikaros please stay in my room until I enter." He grabbed his backpack and put the card in his pocket as he puts on his two strap backpack. "I will see you at 3:00 P.M. today. I might be late due to the fact that my older sister Lori will be picking us all up today since our parents won't be out until 7:50 or 8:30 P.M. since they might possibly bring food from somewhere." He hugs Ikaros until he can hear from the outside horn honking and Lori shouting "Come on Lincoln hurry up in 5 minutes." Lincoln spoke "Gotta run. See you Ikaros." He opens the door to his room as he closes the door shut and runs downstairs towards the living room and out of the house to Vanzilla rushing inside._ _"Yes Master." Ikaros looks at her Master._**

 ** _Flashback Over_**

After the test was done the bell rang for lunch today's lunch happened to be Cheeseburger/Hamburger day in the cafeteria today. Many students rush to the cafeteria with different students bumping one another by accident or seemly just causing students to fall down to then get stepped on by other students. Lincoln however actually didn't really care for the whole lunch rush thing as on his way to the cafeteria as he helped students that had fell over and would nearly get stepped on by other students. As he got in line he got one chocolate milk carton a small container of french fries, a cheeseburger and ketchup. As he exit the line and heads towards a lunch table were his friends would be as it seems it was just him. He felt someone tapped on his shoulder to see his best bud Clyde McBride. He and his best bud sat down at the table alone.

"Hey Lincoln did you hear about the meteor that crashed near Royal Woods?" Clyde spoke looking at Lincoln who nearly choked on a french fry.

"What about it?" Lincoln looked at Clyde. Thinking to himself. _'Sorry bud, but I can't tell you about Ikaros not until the time is right. After all you will break your promise if you were put under pressure.'_ He looks at Clyde awaiting his answer but instead was hit in the back of the head by acorns. He thought to himself. _'Then there is this prick right over...'_ He never finished his thought as he got punched by one of Chandler "friends" as he fall from his seat to the floor slowly getting up as he sees the other goon was in front of him. As a 'snap' was heard as the two goons moved aside as the red head step child grabbed Lincoln by his orange polo shirt. Lincoln spat right in his face. As Chandler lets go of Lincoln's shirt as Lincoln stands slowly as both of Chandler's "friends" punch Lincoln in the stomach. Soon children from different tables/grades got into a circle surrounding the four boys while chanting **_"Fight" "Fight" "Fight" "Fight" "Fight"_**

Meanwhile back at the Loud House. _Ikaros was sitting down on her Master's bed as she noticed something underneath he pillow as she grabbed it to reveal one of Lincoln's Ace Savvy comics the issue number is #34 as she seems curious of the comic and wonders what to do with it. the tip of her hair was twitching. "My Master is in trouble." She flaps her wings as she flies threw the ceiling of Lincoln's room and the roof of the house. As she flies straight to Royal Woods Elementary school._

Back at the school Ms. Garza one of the substitute teachers that were heading to the cafeteria as she sees the fight. As she yells at the top of her voice. **"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"** As the children quickly move out of the way as she see Chandler punch Lincoln in the stomach as two boys that are always with him held Lincoln up on his feet so Chandler can punch Lincoln yet again until he hear someone clear her throat. "Chandler you and your pals are going to the Principal Huggins office. **NOW!"** Even though Ms. Garza has been at this school for just only a day she finally did something that the other teachers would do actually punish the bullies instead of letting them get away with no repercussions. As she watches Chandler and his "friends" heads to the office as she grabs Lincoln's hand and takes him to the nurse's office. Clyde coming along with Lincoln's backpack.

At the nurse's office Lincoln laid down on the bed in the corner as Ms. Garza grabbed his backpack as she leaves it by his side. She looks at Clyde. "Mister McBride the bell is about to ring head to class. You can see your friend later." As Clyde leaves the nurse's office to head to his next class as Ms. Garza leaves the nurse's office as she goes looking for the nurse.

Lincoln however felt like garbage after taking about five punches to the stomach. He started to think to himself _'I knew I should have remembered what Lynn taught me in a fight. Oh that's right she taught me nothing besides being a bully. I need some one right now.'_ A loud crash sound was heard as Lincoln looked to his left seeing Ikaros by his side. "I..Ikaros?" He reached for her with his left arm.

 _"Master I sensed you were in trouble." Ikaros spoke as she grabbed the card as it flashes as it fades away as Lincoln's body was covered in a bright pink glow as he looked healed but still felt the pain on the inside as Ikaros carried him up, she grabbed his backpack as she flies her Master home._

Back at the school Chandler and his friends were expelled out of the school due to this being his 5th time fighting with Lincoln as well as his so called friends too. The Principal Mr. Huggins called all each students parents one by one. However he left a voice mail for both Loud Parents. Ms. Garza heads to Mr. Huggins office. "Mr. Huggins we have a problem Lincoln Loud is missing."

 **Author's Notes: FINALLY A UPDATE. Sorry for keep everyone waiting I tried to summit this chapter earlier in the week but my power went out for the passed four days. I'll be updating more stories so please be patient. See you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Search for Lincoln

As Royal Woods Elementary staff is currently looking for Lincoln. Rita Loud gets the voicemail from the school at around 2:45 P.M. It seems to be about Lincoln as she looked at the clock seeing that she still has 4 hours and 15 minutes left before she can go home. So she called Lori to tell her to please pick up Lincoln from school.

Back at the house. Lincoln is currently reading one of his Ace Savvy Comics and explaining it to Ikaros. He smiled still geeling the pain as he sees her resting her head on his shoulders. He smiled. Thinking to himself _'Maybe I should introduce them to Ikaros? Nah Lisa will try to do something to hurt Ikaros.'_

Back at the school Clyde is in class doing a history asssignment hoping his best bud is alright. During class he swore he saw the teacher leaving the classroom as he wonders where is the teacher going?

Currently Ms. Garza, Mr. Huggins and a few other teachers were trying to figure out where Lincoln Loud went. They head to the security office checking the camera in the Nurse's office and found Lincoln in a flash of light then nothing but a empty room what is left on the bed Lincoln was on is a feather. How will they explain this to Mr. and Mrs. Loud?

Back at the House Lincoln fell asleep as he dropped his comic to the ground. Ikaros noticed this as she moves as lays on the bed as she put her Master's head in between her chest. She remembered in one of the rooms there was a magazine article of men enjoying the comfort of being inbetween the breast of woman.

She was curious about to see if it is true. _Maybe Master might like this?'_ Ikaros wondered. She awaits for her Master to awaken.

As Lori was heading to go pick up her sisters then arrives at Royal Woods. Lucy and the other younger siblings tell Lori that Lincoln got hurt during Lunch and is at the Nurse's office. The loud children head inside to school and head towards the Nurse's office only to find Lincoln is not here.

They all began a search for the boy but found nothing. They drove home as the siblings head to their roons expect for Lori as she goes back to Vanzilla driving to her mother's work then let her mother take control of the van to pick up her husband.

 **Author Notes: Short Chapter I know but I have been trying to balance college, my job and this. Sorry guys.**


	7. Battle & Trip to Hospital

Lincoln lead Ikaros out of the house down the stairs and out the back door. They head towards the backyard.

"Ikaros I want you to take me to.." He never got to finished his sentence as Ikaros pushed him and her out of the way from a blue beam hitting the backyard causing a massive crator in the yard. He looks at who or what shot that beam. It's a girl with blue see threw wings that looked beautiful as the girl seem to be wearing the same closing as Pickers although her chest region is a little bit flat. The girl has wonderful blue hair and eyes as she landed on the ground calmly walking towards Ikaros.

 _"It's been a while Alpha."_ the girl spoke. She walked towards Ikaros.

 _"Who are you?"_ Ikaros spoke looking at the girl. Before Ikaros could get a answer the girl rushed at her tackling her down.

 _"I am Electronic Warfare β type Beta Nymph."_ She spoke as she looks at Ikaros. She sends her towards a tree.

 _"Your memories are locked."_ She laughed. _"Nothing more than a doll."_ She places her right hand on Ikaros head. _"Begin Hacking."_ Ikaros eyes glowed from emerald green to red. She starts to remember

 ** _"The downers are trying to come to us. Aplha kill them." She hears a man'a boice as she sees buildings being destroyed by a arrow she launched from her bow. Missiles coming out of her wings killing the humans below. She lands on the bilding that was destroyed. Fire behind her checking for any form of lifeforms._**

Nymph let's go of Ikaros. She starts laughing as Ikaros cries tears.

"Get away from her." Lincoln shouted with anger. He runs towards Nymph who just jumps over him as she wraps her arms around his neck choking the life out of the boy. Nymph spoke with a smile. _"Learn your place bug."_ She smirks seeing him no longer stuggling he was fading fast.

Nymph let's him go as she opens her mouth. "Say bye bug. Para..." She gets hit with a missile sending her away from the city.

Ikaros tears stopped as she rose to her feet. _"Uranus Queen mode activated."_ A blue halo appeared over her head as her wings glowed pink. She flies after Nymph after launching a missile at her. _'Attacking me, restoring my memories that I don't want and attacking my **Master**.'_

Back at the Loud House the family arrives as they each exit Vanzilla. Lilly being carried by Rita. Before they could go inside they noticed smoke coming from the back of the house. They head straight towards the back of the house finding Lincoln unconscious.

Lynn Sr checks his pluse as he could barely find one. They take Lincoln straight to Vanzilla getting the kids buckled up as they take him to the Hospital as Rita gives Lori the oldest daughter in the backseat Lily. Rita drives straight towards the hospital.

Back with Nymph and Ikaros. Two dots and multiple other dots went after the smaller dot. Look close and it is Ikaros firing more missiles from her wings at Nymph shooting her out of the sky.

Nymph lands in a pile of mud. She starts freaking the hell out. Clean freak much? She turns around to see Alpha above her. **_"Paradise song."_** She fires a beam out of her mouth as it connects to Ikaros or did it as it as blocked by a green shield around her.

Ikaros summoned a bow and arrow black as a glow was around the arrow. _"Apollon."_ Ikaros never fired Apollon she knows what this can do. It destroyed a island in her memory the size of Japan. Nymph escapes as Ikaros reverted back to normal. She flies back to Lincoln unknown to her a young red hair boy had watched it from a farm.

Lincoln is in the Hospital on a bed as the Doctor Adam begins to check what is wrong with him. His family waiting outside. Lincoln turns towards his left side seeing someone outside the eindiw as the window glass is shattered. Ikaros enters the room from the window looking at her Master and this man wearing white uniform. Curious as she gets closer to this man. _"What are you doing to my master?"_

The man moved back. "I-I-I'm jjjjj-just checking to see if he is injuried."

The Loud Family entered the room as soon they hear the glass shattered. See Lincoln and Doctor Adam across from a literal angel.


	8. Family meet Ikaros

Lincoln looked at Ikaros, his family and Doctor Adam. He cleared his throat. "Ikaros let Dr. Adam go. Come take a seat by me." He spoke calmly. He looked across from him seeing a chair made of leather next to his hospital bed.

 _"Yes Master."_ _Ikaros lets go of Dr. Adam as he lands on the floor on his rear as she goes to sit down in the chair by her master. She gently feels her Master's right arm._

Dr. Adam gets up from the floor as he landed on his rear as he looks at Lincoln, the Angel and the loud family. He doesn't freak out like rushing out the room like a crazy person.

Lincoln noticed the looks from his family seeing their emotions. He smirked then chuckled. "Should I explain to you all?" He thinks for a moment. "Well only small details." He looks at Ikaros. "She is Ikaros a Angel that fell from the sky. She saved me from some form of rocks falling from the sky. You guys left me after you all heard sonething big crashed down while we were having a family outing." Before anyone of them can respond. "She belongs to me as I am her Master."

He watched seeing his family with mixed emotions. His parents would not approve Ikaros while Lisa, Lola and Lori have plans for the Angel. Lincoln looked to be serious. "Lisa you will not perform your experiments on Ikaros so forget about your research. Dad and Mom I will not let Ikaros go. She will be staying in my room with me. She will help around the house." He clears his throat again. "I have money for actual emergencies meaning no trips to the mall, no getting your fancy stuff for your pageants, your boyfriend, impress your teammates, model, get your hero to noticed you and frankly this money is only to be used in actual emergencies. Also She only obeys me that means dear sisters you will never have Ikaros to help you out with your problems."

"Ikaros may I have a card?" Lincoln looks at Ikaros who gives Lincoln a card in his left hand. Lincoln closes his eyes as he concentrates on what he will transport to his location. He remembered something from a show some beans that can heal all wounds if it isn't fatal or disease. In a bright flash of light the card changes lighting the room in a gold flash as in the place of the card is a small bag filled with something. "Ikaros please open the small bag and put only one in my mouth."

 _Ikaros grabs the bag from her Master's hand. She opens the bag by removing the string from it as she moves her hand into the bag and grabs a small green bean. She slowly puts it in her Master's mouth._

Lincoln taste the bean as he closes his mouth and slowly eats it a few crunch sounds is heard from him eating the bean as he gulps it down. _'Please work.'_ He closes his eyes as he felt a lot different. "Ikaros please remove the cast on my legs, and right arm. Actually can you remove it slowly by unraveling the tape?"

 _"Yes Master." She grab the loose tape on his right arm as she slowly unravel the tale as she sees Lincoln now moving his healed arm. She slowly removes the tape on his legs. After a while of tape she watches Lincoln slowly getting back to his feet._

He gets out the bed as he walks in a circle as he then stops. He jumps a few times as he smiled. "Right Doctor Adam how about I pay you right now so you can forget all about today. Oh please wipe the record clean of me in the Hospital please." He grabbed another card from Ikaros with his right hand. "Here." In a bright flash of gold light in Lincoln's right hand is a stack of a hundred-dollar bills about almost fifty bills. "Your payment of five thousand dollars."

Doctor Adam accepts the money from Lincoln Loud. "Thank you Lincoln and your Angel."

"You are welcome." He looks at his family seeing them in shock. "Right I will see you guys at home. Ikaros take me home please."

 _"Yes Master." She grabs Lincoln around his waist almost hugging him. His head is resting inbetween her chest. "Goodbye." She flies out of the hosptial with her Master fully healed._


	9. Lincoln lays the rules down

Ikaros landed in the backyard of the Loud as she lets go of Lincoln. He lands on his feet as he leads her to the house jumping over or walking past some craters from the battle with Nymph. He opens the backdoor since his family never locked the door since the lock was broken by a incident with Luan's pranks last Apirl Fools Day. He starts to think to himself. _'Ok Lisa will not use Ikaros as a test subject, Lola won't use Ikaros's cards for her own gain and tue rest of them won't use Ikaros as a slave because that ends today.'_

He was about to lead Ikaros to his room but he sees the front door open as his family entered the house. "Ikaros go to my room and stay there."

 _"Yes Master." Ikaros spoke as she walks up the stairs and head towards her Master's room._

"Alright family let's talk." Lincoln tone of voice changed into a serious tone. "Lisa you are not gonna perform your experiments on Ikaros and I suggest you all learn that Ikaros is staying with me forever." Lisa's hope of using Ikaros finding ways of making her tick and data that could help her fellow scientists on Ikaros comes crashing down. "Also I had the liberty of destroying your worthless tracking device. Next time make sure that the tackers aren't glowing at night." He pulls out of his pocket a small bug like device that has some skin cells and blood on it.

He sees Lisa sweating. "To the rest of you all. I won't be helping you all with your interests since I am going to teach Ikaros everything about Earth." He looked at his sisters. "You think I will be with Ronnie Anne? Not on your life. She bullies me on a weekly basic until she left. Frankly I'm glad both she is gone." He sees Lori getting angry. "No one is forcing me to go out with any girls that I have no interests in." Lori gonna hurt Lincoln. "Lori do you want a broken arm? Because if anyone hurts me physically Ikaros will instantly come to me and protect me. So either accept this new change or line up to get beaten." He heads upstairs to his room.

 **Author Notes: A small update to each story after the bad weather I have been recieving plus the chapters I had written were deleted by a power outage. Lincoln reacts will get a update soon.**


	10. Ikaros Moment

**Author's Notes: This chapter will be focusing on Ikaros Point of View.**

 _As I watched my Master leave the room after I gave him a older model of the transport card. I await for his return as I sat down on his bed as I laid down looking at the ceiling as I felt something next to me. It looked to be some object. I grabbed the object as I looked at the title. **'Ace Savvy and One Eye Jack meet their Clones.'**_ _On the side is a small number with it saying it is **'39** I look at the photo showing two people wearing some sort of outfit._

 _The first outfit is red mixed with blue and black. A symbol is on his chest with a card in his left hand with trunks on the outside. The other has a blue chest with hearts on a white shirt, a eyepatch, two red gloves with black pants and boots. "What my Master told me is that these are heroes." She sees the cover is moveable as she moves the cover as she reads the comic page by page. After a few minutes she puts it on her Master's bed. She walks towards the door knob as she turns it to the left as she pushes the door open._

 _She exits her Master's room to walk around the hallway going into a few different rooms._ _She looks around the rooms for a second as she leaves the rooms after she visits them. She was about to go downstairs._

 _The tip of her hair twitched. "Master is in danger." She flies threw the ceiling making a hole in the attic and roof. She flies towards her Master's location as she lands threw the roof creating a hole in the school roof as she looked at the current location seeing her Master on a bed with some bruises as she sees on the wall some posters about medical stuff stop choking, feeling sick and something else. She sees her Master with the older card as she uses it to heal his body but he can feel the pain._

 _She carries him as she flies them both home as they go threw the hole Ikaros made. Lincoln used a newer card that Ikaros has with her to fix the holes in the roof of the house and the school. She carries him to his room as she lays on the bed with him resting on her chest. He falls asleep as he felt at peace._


	11. Planning and Exploring

Lincoln walked up the stairs as he heads towards his room as he opens the door as he push the door forward. He sees Ikaros who was sitting on his bed with one of his comics. "Ikaros can you make the chain a bit shorter?" Ikaros nods as the chain vanishes completely with only a few pieces on her collar but on Lincoln's hand it is still there but naked to the human eye. "Thank you." He smiled to himself as he closed the door to his room once he is inside as he locked the door shut. He gets onto the bed as he begins to read his Ace Savvy Comic issue 39 _'Attack of the Clone Heroes'_ he started to read to Ikaros.

 **Meanwhile in Lori/Leni's Room**

The Loud Siblings were having a sibling meeting to discuss only one thing Lincoln and his angel. The sound of a shoe hitting a bedpole was heard getting the sisters and parent's attention. The eldest child speaking first. "Ikaros a Angel that fell from the sky and is now our brother's servant. How do we plan on getting rid of her?" As multiple voices spoke over each other as Lori use a black shoe to hit the bed Pole twice getting everyone's attention. "One at a time. One at a time."

The next to speak would be Lori. "Maybe we can break the bond as in tell Ikaros Lincoln's secrets." Lola perked up with a creepy smile from that idea. She has dirt on Lincoln so she can use it for her advantage. The next person to speak was Lynn Jr. "All we need to do is force him to get rid of her." She made a fist with her left hand and hits her open right hand. "I would most likely reconsider on that selection dear siblings" Lisa spoke. "Our male sibling unit explained that if anyone of us physically attacks him would only lead to the angel coming to his aid." She spoke as most siblings ingored Jr. plan. Lisa however was actually unprepared for whatever Lincoln could do with the Angel. She must get a DNA sample to futher her studies.

 **At the Synapse's**

The sound of someone getting hurt by two beings would be heard. It shows Nymph getting attacked by two Angelooids that seem to be twins. Both seeming to wear some sort of swimsuit white mixed with black. Both of these Angeloid eyes are red. Their wings are the same black with the tip of their wings white. On both of their arms are claws the same color as their outfits. The only thing that is different are their hair color. One happens to be light mixed with dark Green for the other is orange like. The green haired one clawing at Nymph who is taking her punishment for failing taking the winged variable core from Alpha. As the orange hair one decides to join in and decide to pin Nymph to the ground.

As she spoke "Master is disappointed in you Beta so as punishment we are going to hurt you until we decide to stop." Nymph eyes widened as she stuggled to move as the green haired one picked Nymph up before her sister the orange haired one would be clawing at Nymph. Nymph let out a loud scream of pain not before the green haired one left her go. Nymph's body hit the ground hard. Orange haired Angeloid stomped on her before stopping. The green haired one smiled. "Come on sis lets go see Master." Both of them flew away heading towards their Master.

Nymph spoke to herself. "He send both harpy sisters after me. I'm hurt but I will not fail this time." She slowly gets up coughing blood on the white floor. She looked at the other floating islands. She walked slowly to the end of the one she is on. She looked at the downer's world. _'I won't fail Master.'_ She dives down from the island she is on. A fire burns bright in Beta as she just remembered that she has a plan. She made a few ideas as she glides in the sky before turning on her stealth system before flying over the town Alpha and her Master lives in.

She decide to find Alpha by flying all over town searching for Alpha's signal. _'Alpha I will find you.'_ She searched all over before finding her inside a run down house that's barely standing. _'My plan is to make sure I want to be like Alpha to fool both of them then make sure Alpha is contained so I can let my Master know so he can reward me.'_

 **Back with Lincoln and Ikaros**

Lincoln is currently teaching Ikaros about the Earth mostly where their current location is, basic education stuff and now he decide to take Ikaros out to explore Royal Woods. "Ikaros you and I will be going on a trip around Royal Woods." He smiled. "But you are going to need some clothes." He has a idea as he uses a transport card to create clothing suitable for Ikaros. A bright flash of light as a pink shirt with hold for her wings, a set of blue shorts, a pink bra, underwear with white socks and white shoes. _'Crap I can't change Ikaros. I am no prevert. I'm going to need my sister's help.'_ He looked at Ikaros. "Stay here Ikaros. I'll be back." He exits the room as he walked towards Lori's room. _'Leni I can depend on you maybe.'_ He opens the door seeing his sisters talking has stopped seeing Lincoln before they can say anything. He walked towards Leni and drags her on her feet to his room. The girls watch on from their room following him.

He opens the door as he looked at Leni. "Help Ikaros change please." Leni enters his room as she starts to help Ikaros change her clothing. About say five to ten minutes pass as Leni exits the room with Ikaros behind her. Ikaros looked good in her new clothes. Lincoln gave Leni a quick hug not before going down the stairs with Ikaros behind him.

 _'I have you now Alpha.' Nymph hidden as she follows the two._


	12. Some Shorts

**Author's Notes:** **Hey there everyone Angeloid, Spirits and necromancer will be slowly updating so I am going to be focusing on them first. I'll update some stories one at a time.** **The other stories will be on a bit of a hiatus**. **I want to focus on them first. This chapter will be a bit of a short one.** **To the guest that rudely insulted me on a review of updating this story. Be patient for the next update alright.**

 **BrokenLoud: Alpha if you may.**

 ** _Ikaros: BrokenLoud does not own The Loud House or Sora no Otoshimon_** ** _o._**

 ** _A chibi version of Lincoln appeared across from Ikaros as a flash of light appears. 'Lincoln and Angeloids' Shorts _**

**_1\. Any Possibilities_**

 ** _Saturday_**

Lincoln awoke in his room across from Ikaros who is next to him. _'Oh that's right saved Ikaros and now I'm her master. Still why aren't I freaking out about this? Maybe because I gotten used to whatever comes to Royal Wood_

He sees Ikaros coming close to him. He looks at her as she moves closer to him.

 _"Good Morning Master." Ikaros spoke as she gotten closer to her Master due to the small space in his room. "Do you have a order for me Master? Give me any order."_

Lincoln looked at Ikaros getting a few ideas. _He imagine himself ruling the planet as king, owning all of the Ace Savvy comics including the unreleased ones, or become a real life superhero._ He shakes his head. "How about some cash?"

 _"You request a form of currency." Ikaros spoke as she holds a pink card out. "Will $1,000,000 be fine?"_

"Yeah that be fine." Lincoln spoke not knowing of what he has down. Suddenly he is covered in money in stacks of $100 bills. He looked at Ikaros. "What is that card thing?" He looks at the card in awe.

 _"This is a simple transportation device I use materials from the Synapse to form_ _whatever it is you wish Master." Ikaros spoke._

Lincoln grabbed the card. "Alright card I wish for my room and my parents room walls to be soundproof." The card glows as he can't hear the commotion outside his room. It was alot more peaceful and quiet. He sighed to himself. He grabbed another card. "Do the same thing that the card did to the walls of my room to do the same on Luna's walls." The walls of Luna/Luan's room was lot thicker. _'Luna music won't affect the rest of the house and the neighbors would complain a lot less.'_

He smiled to himself as he used amother card to make a safe for his money. It has a scanner of his and Ikaros palms only. He and Ikaros hands were scanned as the safe door had a light green symbol as the door opens. He puts the money in the safe as he closes the safe door.

 ** _2\. Helping Out._**

 ** _Still Saturday_**

Lincoln used a pink stopwatch to freeze time all over. Lincoln opened the door to his room with Ikaros following him. He sees Lynn Jr mid air about to catch a ball that was thrown in the hallway. Lola and Lana arguing in their room. Luan currently pranking Leni with a fake Spider who was going down the hall. He can guess what the others are doing. He leads Ikaros downstairs to the living room. He begins to show Ikaros on how to clean the house while time is frozen. After a hour in their time but not in everyone else's time. He and Ikaros did a pretty good job of cleaning. No help besides Ikaros. As they go upstairs and heads towards his room. He closes the door once Ikaros is inside as he clicked the stopwatch. Time now flows freely. He puts the watch away in the safe as he grabbed a stack of about twenty of hundred-dollar bills. _'Time to do a little shopping.'_


	13. Break and Fight

**_Author Notes: A new chapter and a fun update also there is a small change just one small change in this chapter._**

 ** _I do not own The Loud House, Sora no Otoshimono_**

Lincoln was coughing up some blood as he slowly gets up to his feet seeing two new angeloids as they landed in the remains of a field. The grass was burned some still smoking from the fire and craters around them. Both of them are female and seems to be wearing some sort of swimsuit white mixed with black. Both of these Angeloid eyes are red. Their wings are the same black with the tip of their wings white. On both of their arms are claws the same color as their outfits. The only thing that is different are their hair color. One happens to be light mixed with dark Green for the other is orange like. He looked next to him seeing Nymph standing breathing heavily as she was next to Ikaros as she was helping Ikaros regrow her left wing that was ripped out.

 _'Only twenty seconds left, I gotta stall these to harpies.'_ He thinks to himself.

A sudden bright light appears besides Lincoln. Nymph kept healing Ikaros's wing. Lincoln covered his eyes as the bright light faded.

 **(About three hours earlier.)**

Lincoln was leading Ikaros around Royal Woods. He smiled at her as they head to the local grocery store. He decide to purchase some stuff for the house. Two case of 24 bottle of waters for $2.59, a box of striped cookies for $2.45, a gallon of milk for $1.99, and two boxes of cereal on sale for $2.55. After he used a twenty for the items for the house and got his change. They both carried them home. Lincoln putting the milk in the fridge, the ceral on the table and the cookies well he hid them. As he goes to his room to grab the small bag with those healing beans as he shoves them into his left pants front pocket. _'A feeling I might need these.'_

He watches Ikaros put the cases of water on the dining room table. "Now let's.." He leads Ikaros out the dining room as he stopped talking seeing the Angeloid from before her name is Nymph who is outside on the porch.

 _"Hello again Alpha."_ She spoke with a smug smile. _"It's been a while."_ She watches as Lincoln gets in front of Alpha looking angry. _"Aw the bug didn't enjoy his nap."_

Lincoln having the memory of Nymph choking his neck frankly she is a lot stronger than Lynn Jr however he didn't show any form of anger. "Nymph what do you want." He spoke calmly.

 _"Good to see you again bug. Are you still breathing?"_ Nymph had this smug look on her face. _"What I want? Hmm it's simple let me join you and Alpha."_

 _'That's different. I thought she was going to fight Ikaros again or worst choke the life out of me. Actually it wouldn't be that bad never got to finish talking with Great Grandma Harriet.'_ He thinks to himself.

 _"What are you motives Beta?"_ Ikaros spoke looking at Nymph with her eyes which turned red.

 _"Aw can't I come over to say hello?"_ Nymph spoke with a smile.

"Why are you here. Tell me now." This time Lincoln spoke.

Nymph sighed. _"Simple. I'm here to join the both of you."_ She spoke calmly.

"So you're here to join us in what regard?" Lincoln spoke.

 _"Simple. I want to be free from my Master."_ Nymph spoke as she looked at Lincoln. Ikaros in front of the boy protecting him.

"Fine." He spoke nonchalantly. "Now why don't you come with us? Let's make it a fun day." He smiled as he offered Nymph his left hand.

Nymph soon shook his hand but she knew what she is doing. _'Get Alpha alone as I knock out her Master. I make the signal so the Harpies can come and hurt Alpha. I need to hack her so she can't use her defensive systems.'_ She felt some form of pain in her chest. _'What is this pain I'm feeling?'_

He goes upstairs to his room as he unlocks the safe he and Ikaros use. He takes about at least $150.00 to spend on Nymph and Ikaros. He closed the safe as it scans his right hand. He leaves his room as he take Ikaros and Nymph to a local restaurant. There he helped Nymph on what to order by using the menu. Lincoln ordered a small order of those french fries as appetizers for the table.

As he ordered a small cheeseburger with a water to drink. Ikaros ordered a small salad with a water to drink as well. Nymph got a normal burger for herself and sweet tea to drink.

As Lincoln soon showed Ikaros and Nymph on how to use silverware. Once the waiter brought them food. Lincoln prayed for the meal as they begin to eat. Nymph using her fork and knife to eat her burger as Ikaros would slowly taste the salad with her fork. Lincoln would actually grabbed some ketchup as he squeezed the bottle to pour ketchup on a plate. He soon dipped some fries in the ketchup as he enjoys the meal.

After they ate Lincoln ordered Nymph and Ikaros a slice of cake. As soon as Nymph used her fork and knife as she tasted it. Her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. After they both had dessert. Lincoln left a generous tip of sixty dollars for the meal. He leads Ikaros and Nynph to a forest outside of Royal Woods.

He and Ikaros relaxed on the ground looking to the sky as Nymph soon send out a signal for the Harpies. Ikaros soon detected the signal as she was shot from the back with a large fireball hitting the back of her body burning her clothes and another fireball hit Ikaros left wing burning it. "Ika..." He was kicked towards a tree as he lands on his left side. He spits out some blood.

 _"This wasn't the plan."_ Nymph shouted as the left angeloid kneed Nymph towards Lincoln. The right one had a large cannon connected to her right arm.

 _"Plans changed Beta. Thanks for bringing Alpha to us. Master will reward us."_ The right one smiled.

 _"Now it's time to die Alpha. Don't worry Beta we'll take you back to Master in pices."_ The left spoke. She walked towards Nymph as Lincoln got up to his feet as he runs towards the left one as he leaps in the air as he moves his left arm forwards towards her face as he was caught by his throat as she caught him with her right hand as he quickly gasping for air. He looked at Nymph. "Save... Ikar." He closed his eyes as he was thrown towards Ikaros about five feet away.

Nymph quickly flies towards Ikaros as she begins to hack Ikaros instead of disabling Alpha's attack she starts to heal her left wing as Ikaros's left wing or what's left starts to glow slowly begining to heal.

Lincoln slowly gets up to his feet as the two Angeloids regroup. "You want them? You got to go threw me." He raised his fists as his arms are bend in a V' shape if you are looking left or right. He spits out some blood.


	14. Battle between Realms

**_Author Notes: New Year and New Chapter. BrokenLoud does not own The Loud House,Sora no Otoshimono, or Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super or Dragon Ball Xenoverse Series. I however do own the created Character._**

 ** _Elsewher_** ** _e about five minute_** ** _s._**

A young woman gives a glowing scroll to a young man with white hair and blue eyes as for his outfit it's a mix of a orange gi, golden wristbands with green gems, black spandex and brown shoes. He nods at her as he vanishes in a white light.

 ** _Back to Lincoln_** **_Point of View_**

I open my eyes seeing a young man with white hair and blue eyes as for his outfit it's a mix of a orange gi, golden wristbands with green gems, black spandex and brown shoes. He rushes at the green haired Angeloid as he punches her into the sky as he rushes and rapidly punches her in the chest.

 _"Gamma!"_ The orange Angeloid flies after the man. The man vanished as he fires yellow glowing balls the size of a medicine ball at both the green and orange Angeloid. Those balls hit their target chest as he vanished and started punching the orange Angeloid as the green Angeloid flies after the man.

I walked towards Ikaros who is slowly standing up as Nymph is still heaking her.

 _"Friend of yours bug?"_ Nymph spoke as she looked at the sky the Harpies were losting to this guy who is somehow flying and firing small gold energy projectiles at them while blocking most of their attacks. _'How can this being fly and somehow convert his life into energy?'_

"I thought he was with you." Lincoln spoke as he looked at Ikaros then at Nymph. "How is Ikaros?"

 _"Alpha is at 78% and rising." Nymph spoke as she sees Ikaros left win_ _g growing back. "Watch Out!" Nymph looks up as a large fireball coming to her, Ikaros and Lincoln._

The man appears in front of Lincoln, Nymph and Ikaros with him looking at the fireball. "GALICK GUN." He curls his hands and fingers together at chest level as he moves his hands back. "FIRE!" A beam of purple energy shot out of his combine hands pushing the fire ball back to the harpies. Both Harpies dodge it as he flies towards Gamma and begins to strike her upper body with multiple kicks.

Lincoln looked as he sees Ikaros slowly getting back to her feet. "Ikaros. Help that guy out by sending those Harpies backing."

 _Ikaros opened her eyes as she spreads her wings. Her eyes turned red as she flies towards_ _Harpy striking her with her wings as she begins to fire Artemis Missiles from her wings at Harpy and Gamma_ _._

 _She soon somehow summon behind her as it connects to her._

 _Gamma looked at Alpha. "The Uranus system how? She's just a..." She gets punched across the jaw by the man who kicked their attack back with a beam._

"Fight back I know you can do better than that." He spoke as he cracked his knuckles together. As he vanishes as he reappears behind her, then strikes her at her neck. He grabbed her arm as he throws her to second Angeloid who he assume is her sister. He puts his left index and middle finger to forehand as he appears before Lincoln and Nymph.

Before either one could respond he grabbed the chain as it appears. He chops the chain in pieces freeing Nymph. "You're welcome." He vanishes in a white light.

As Ikaros somehow controls the machine as it fires a beam making a portal to the Synapse. _"Leave Harpies and never return." Ikaros spoke as she watches Harpy carry her unconscious sister threw the portal as it closes. The machine vanishes as she floats down. "Master and Nymph are you both alright?"_

"Yeah. We're fine Ikaros." Lincoln spoke as he smiled at Ikaros. "Do either one of you know who that guy was?"

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The man appears across from a woman wearing a green uniform and blue pants. She has a set of glasses on as she looked at him. "How did the mission go?"

He spoke calmly. "I protected him and his Angel. You're welcome for me protecting him remember my payment." He vanishes.


	15. Home and Dinner

**_"..." is Angeloid speaking_**

 **"..." is Lincoln/People speaking**

 ** _'...' are thoughts_**

 **Author's Notes: I don't own Loud House nor Heaven's Lost Property**

Lincoln was carried by Ikaros as Nymph followed as well in the sky as they flew back to the Loud House. Lincoln was about to go up the stairs to the porch until Nymph grabbed his left hand. _"Wait. Lincoln."_ She spoke as he turned to face him.

"Yes Nymph?" He spoke looking at her. He doesn't look mad. _'Why isn't he mad at me? I tricked him and Alpha. He got hurt and nearly died. So why isn't he angry?'_

She cleared her throat. _"Why aren't you angry at me? You were nearly killed and Alpha was hurt. Why just why aren't you mad at me?"_

He looks at Ikaros as he looks at Nymph. "Simple you could have help those two other Angeloids but you decide against them as you healed Ikaros. I care for you Nymph just how I care for Ikaros." He spoke with a smile.

 _She spoke as she looks at him with her blue eyes. "Will you be my Master?"_ He blinked as he looked at Nymph and nods his head.

 _"Commence imprinting process"_ As Nymph's collar that had pieces of chain as it glowed blue creating chain out of thin air as the chain is then wrapped around his left hand along with Ikaros chain as both Chains were visible for a moment as the chains faded.

"Come along Nymph. Ikaros lets go inside." He walked up the stairs to the porch as he walked towards the door as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it to the left opening the door as he walked inside the house to the living room as he walked to the couch as he sits down as he walked to the computer as he looks at Nymph.

Nymph looked at the computer for a moment as she puts her hand on it. Her eyes glowing blue as a blue barrier surrounded her as she begins to collect information from the internet slowly as the barrier fades as her eyes stopped glowing as she walked towards Lincoln as she sees Alpha who is currently cleaning the dining room.

She sat on the couch along side Lincoln as she hears some tweeting as she sees a few birds outside.

Lincoln looked at Nymph who was looking at the birds outside watching them. "Hey Ikaros do you mind showing Nymph around the house while I sleep." He spoke as he got up from the couch and walked upstairs to the second floor as he walked towards his room. He opened the door to his room and falls onto his bed. He yawns and falls asleep.

As Vanzilla drives straight to the house as the Loud Family exits the Van and walks up the stairs and to the door as they see Ikaros and another Angeloid who was reading a book.

 _Nymph is reading a book about birds as she looks at the new people that just walked in. She opens her mouth charging for a **Paradise Song** but Alpha stops her._

 _"Nymph this is our Master's family." Ikaros spokes as she looks at Beta with her eyes red. Nymph looks at Alpha and closes her mouth._

 _Nymph looks down. "Sorry." She looks away._ However Lynn Jr quickly runs towards Nymph with her fist closed.

Lincoln's Angeloids senses were tingling. He quickly walks down the stairs as he runs and tackles Lynn Jr however with him being the weakest he got a knuckle sandwhich to his face.

"Ikaros and Nymph stand down. NOW!" Lincoln spoke as he slowly gets up seeing two dark auras. As he looks at his family with a glare. As Nymph and the family explain to Lincoln on what had just happened. "Nymph and Ikaros go to my room. I'll be there soon and Nymph please use my laptop for information on the Earth."

Both Angeloids obeyed their Master as they go upstairs to his room with Ikaros leading Beta to his room. He feels his face. "Nymph apologized to you all but Jr here decide to attack her? Listen I expect an apology to Nymph before the day is over. Call Ikaros, Nymph and myself for dinner. See you all in a few hours." He walks up the stairs to his room.

 ** _Author Notes: Short Chapter I know._** **I hope you have been enjoying my stories.**

 ** _Edit:_ Right now I'm editing this chapter and uploading a new chapter to one of the stories. **


	16. Dinnertime

Lincoln would be in his room furious at his sister for attacking Nymph. Still should he blame her. Nymph had attacked him and Ikaros. She was the reason he was in the hospital because of her. He should feel angry or at least a bit of rage but he feels fine. "I should have at least told them that Nymph isn't evil." He sighed to himself.

He gets off of his bed. He stands up as he walked towards his door. He grabs the doorknob and turns it to the left as he walked out of his room. _'I should explain to them.'_ He walked down the stairs to the living room seeing Ikaros and Nymph on the couch as they were watching tv. On the tv some soap opera was on. He smiled as they watching the show.

He walked towards the dining room seeing his older sisters setting the table. He looks at the kitchen seeing his father currently making his famous lynnsagna. _'Hope they enjoy dinner. I'm gonna eat with Ikaros_ _and Nymph.'_ As he walked back towards the kitchen as he gets three paper plates.

Lynn Sr noticed his son with three paper plates before he could respond. "Father can you spare three pieces of your Lynnsagna for myself and my Angeloids?"

His father agreed as he cut his Lynnsagna to pieces as he puts three pieces on the paper plates one by one. Lincoln grabbed three plastic fork and knife as he puts them on the plates. "Thank you." He carries the plates to the kitchen as Lynn Sr begins to serve the family his cooked meal.

Lincoln gives Ikaros a plate of food and Nymph the other plate. The three of them and the Loud Family begins to eat their food. Ikaros and Nymph continued to eat while they watch the show. _'They both are getting used to living here.'_ He smiled as he took another bite out of the Lynnsagna.

 ** _Author Notes: Short Chapter I know but_** ** _I had been having some writers block._**


	17. Relax and Fun

**_"..." is Angeloid speaking_**

 **"..." is Lincoln/People speaking**

 ** _'...' are thoughts_**

 ** _Author's Notes: I don't own Loud House nor Heaven's Lost Property._** ** _Doing two requests stories. Getting over my writer's block and finally rewriting chapters._**

After Dinner Lincoln would help out his father by washing the dishes. His sisters would go to the living room after dinner to watch Dream Boat. Nymph however decides to help Lincoln out the same when with Ikaros as they four of them finishes in a few minutes.

From there Lincoln and his Angeloids head upstairs and head towards his room. As the trio enter Lincoln's room he stops them from entering as he grabbed a card from Ikaros.

He knows his room is small maybe he can fix that. "I want my room to be bigger on the inside." In a flash of light the interior of his room began to glow as he open the door to his room seeing on how spacious it is now. "That's a lot better." He entered his room with Ikaros and Nymph. He thinks to himself _'My room_ _has been upgraded to the amount of space in the living room.'_ He begins to rearrange his room so he and them get comfortable.

He grabbed another card as the card glows as it creates two small cubes on the floor as it begans to create two larger cubes as it becomes two beds. "So you both can have somewhere to sleep."

He grabbed his laptop from under his bed as he powers it up. He begins to login his computer and gets ready to play a game with his best friends.

 **(Nymph Point of View** **)**

 _'Master seems to be preparing to play a game_ _.'_ Nymph thinks to herself. She walks out of the room as she decided to explore the house as she looks down from the stairs as shshe watches from the stairs the show called Dream Boat.

 **(Back with Lincoln.)**

After going on a quest with his friends and helped a few new players out in game. He logged off the game as he turns his computer off as he looked at Ikaros who is behind him. "Ikaros were you watching me play?"

 _"Yes Master. I was curious on what you are doing." Ikaros spoke looking at her Master._

He smiled as he begins to explain to Ikaros about the game in some sort of detail. Back to Nymph who would be by the couch now currently eating a strawberry muffin along with Lincoln's sister watching Dream Boat.


	18. Nightmare and Orders

**_"..." is Angeloid speaking_** **"..." is Lincoln/People speaking**

 ** _'...' are thoughts_**

 ** _Author's Notes: I don't own Loud House nor Heaven's Lost Property._**

Nymph continued to watch Dream Boat with Lincoln's sisters. She munches on a strawberry muffin.

Meanwhile Lincoln would be shutting his laptop down as he yawns. He falls asleep on his bed. Ikaros would watch over him.

 _Lincoln's Dream_.

 _He awoke in a city from one of his Ace Savvy Comics unfortunately for him he was wearing a casual outfit. His shirt with '2019' in blue and outline with black. His pants were blue jeans and black shoes. He begins to walk around before something crashing down. He moves back as a crater was made as he sees Ikaros? "Ikaros? What's..." He didn't finished his sentence as Ikaros grabbed him and flew out of the city. "Ikaros what is going on?" He sees some silhouette with wings coming towards them. He sees some form of missile coming towards them before_...

He awoke in his bed as he sees Ikaros and Nymph besides him. He was gasping for air. _'What the hell was that? That sihouette I didn't recognized but it must be another angeloid.'_ He wipes the sweat off of his face. "Ikaros. Nymph."

 _"Master are you all right?" Ikaros spoke as she sits besides Lincoln. As Nymph spoke "Your heartrate and brainwaves were going all over the place. You must have had a bad dream."_

"Yeah just a nightmare. I'm fine just both of you please get some sleep." Lincoln spoke as he goes back to sleep.

 **Elsewhere**

 _"Seems that he's having visions of something. Let's the process commence and send Delta out to the bug's world. Her mission is clear terminate the white hair boy and bring Alpha and Beta back." He smiled looking at his screen._

 ** _Author Notes: Yeah short chapter I know but I've been busy with my life._**


End file.
